


twd/g doodles

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Autistic Carlos, Autistic Lizzie Samuels, Autistic Sarah, Blood and Gore, Canon Disabled Character, Clothes swap, Crossover, Digital Art, Disabled People Interacting/Being Friends, Faceless, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flower Crowns, Gen, Glittery Bouncy Balls, Hallucination Mention, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Originally Posted on deviantART, Parent death mentioned in one alt text, Plants vs Zombies - Freeform, Scent Stimming, Sisters, Stimming, Texture Stimming, Zombies, handflapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
7/9/2014  
"[mika and lizzie bad ipod art](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/mika-and-lizzie-bad-ipod-art-466817862)"


	2. flap flap

  
  
9/11/2014  
"[flap flap](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/flap-flap-481759904)"

> stimming is [gr8](http://void-symphony.tumblr.com/post/97196623582/autistic-carlos-with-autistic-sarah-of-course)  
> *flap, flap*


	3. would you miss me?

  
  
9/21/2014  
"[would you miss me?](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/would-you-miss-me-483713954)"

> "Do you miss her?"  
> "Every day."  
> "Would you miss me?"


	4. sweet pea

  
  
9/25/2014  
"[sweet pea](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/sweet-pea-484495572)"


	5. she was my friend

  
  
10/29/2014  
"[she was my friend](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/she-was-my-friend-491360930)"

> "She was playing with me. She wanted a friend. I was gonna lead her away."


	6. pumpkin

  
  
11/1/2014  
"[pumpkin](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/pumpkin-491882002)"


	7. my dad taught me

  
  
11/3/2014  
"[my dad taught me](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/31-my-dad-taught-me-492330022)"

> "I used to make a lot of them. Before. My dad [showed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1776907) me how.”


	8. clothes swap

  
  
11/9-10/2014  
"[clothes swap](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/clothes-swap-493743139)"


	9. in the storm

  
  
12/1/2014  
"[in the storm](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/96-in-the-storm-497705648)"

> _[she](http://anadel.bandcamp.com/track/remember-me-twd-version) sees me inside you,  
>  and she’s afraid that you won’t come home_


	10. dead hearts

  
  
12/20/2014  
"[dead hearts](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/dead-hearts-501350289)"

> "I'm not pretending. You were. I can hear them. ... They just want me to change. They can make me be like them. Maybe I should change."


	11. flower shoes

  
  
12/25/2014  
"[flower shoes](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/flower-shoes-502478569)"

> i'd imagine someone gave these to her as a gift, but any way she ended up with them, they make her really happy.


	12. Flowers: a multipurpose stim toy

  
  
2/1/2015  
"[Flowers: a multipurpose stim toy](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/Flowers-a-multipurpose-stim-toy-511213453)"

> i drew art of stimming that isn't hand-flapping: a miracle. \- flowers, though. you can stim with them in many ways. stare at them until your eyes swim and the colors bleed. take a petal and rub it in between your fingers. smell it (of course). chew on the stem. etc...


	13. oversized sleeves

  
  
2/4/2015  
"[oversized sleeves](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/oversized-sleeves-511658912)"

> i drew something ~~non-blobby~~ with outlines?  
>  -  
>  the kids with hidden hands / big sleeves seems to be my thing of the moment


	14. still alive;

  
  
4/5/2015  
"[still alive;](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/still-alive-525053624)"


	15. carlos isn't going to want to clean this up

  
  
4/10/2015  
"[carlos isn't going to want to clean this up](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/carlos-isn-t-going-to-want-to-clean-this-up-526004676)"

> glittery bouncy balls!  
>  -  
>  looks better on a non-white background, ie on deviantart.


	16. hip nd kid in cool shirt

  
  
4/15/2015  
"[hip nd kid in cool shirt](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/hip-nd-kid-in-cool-shirt-527152528)"

> that design was my fave


	17. another hip nd kid in another cool shirt

  
  
4/20/2015  
"[another hip nd kid in another cool shirt](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/another-hip-nd-kid-in-another-cool-shirt-528051584)"

> also cool.


	18. a clamor in your whispering

  
  
4/25/2015  
"[a clamor in your whispering](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/a-clamor-in-your-whispering-533312119)"

> but what the silence will scream;


	19. eat the flowers, lizzie.

  
  
8-10-2015  
"[eat the flowers, lizzie.](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/eat-the-flowers-lizzie-552809018)"


	20. smoll. scared. stimming.

  
  
don't remember exact date, near the end of july 2015  
"[smoll. scared. stimming.](http://multiverse-and-void.deviantart.com/art/smoll-scared-stimming-558286128)"


End file.
